creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia Mercia
Bio My name is Patricia Mercia, and I am 25 years old, but I am a fetchling. I was born on August 14, 1993, and was born in Russia. I am 5 ft. 2 in and 80 lbs. My hair color is white and my skin is light pale, I've had heterochromia since birth so one of my eyes glow a light yellow which I cover up with eye patch, and the other is white (but I'm not blind). I wear a pastel green dress which has two layers, and it reaches up to the end of my thighs or my knees, I wear black pants under and i really like walking bare foot. The (people) said I have PTSD and Dyslexia, I am confused of what those are but they don't sound good. "They" also say I have a fear of syringes and that I'm allergic to butterflies, even though they make me happy, and make my nose tickle. And, I don't know why but when someone who looks normal ''comes in I jump on them, tear their skin and they scream randomly for help. "Weird" Backstory As A Child (8-9 years old) As I woke up this morning I was really happy because I would get to meet my brother who was coming back from the war. *swoosh* As I heard the front door open I jumped out of bed to meet my brother, we both shared a bear hug as we were both excited to meet each other. Since my 9th birthday was coming up in three days my brother decided to take me hunting, yes my parents weren't fans of this idea but allowed us anyway. It was a great evening, we got candy and I even saw my brother kill three deer, all was good until when him and I stopped at a carnival. We heard gun shots', 'sirens, screams and shouting. I started crying when my brother grabbed my hand and we both started running back home. My brother got shot in the knee so he told me to go by my elf, but to be honest i was scared of going. Suddenly I heard the guy who shot him come near us so I made a run for it. Once I reached home, ''my parents were gone, the house looked like a mess and everything looked scavenged. I heard somebody coming so I looked for somewhere to hide. The minute I found one, I felt someone grab my hand I screamed until they told me to shush. I turned around to see it was another fetchling who looked like a female, she hugged me and told me everything will be alright, and I believed her. She took me as her own and when I turned 9 she celebrated my birthday, she promised me that she would never "betray me" or "hurt me" and we started to love each other like mother and daughter. As A Teenager (18 years old) I woke up to greet my "mom" Blanca. As she approached me she hugged me immediately with warmth and embracement, I sighed then turned around. After eating some cooked worms I went to my bed and slept again, as i was trying to sleep, I heard knocks on the door. I figured my Blanca would get so I drifted to sleep , i heard her knock on the door so I told her to come in, she said to come downstairs so I did. I saw the same people who took my parents and killed my brother, I backed up but Blanca pushed me towards them and they handcuffed me, I was crying when she did that but more after they gave her money after that. I felt a sharp needle in my skin as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up in a strange place where the floor was cold and I felt sick, I saw Blanca enter the room, and as she approached me slowly repeating an apology underneath her breath. I didn't accept it. Instead, I lunged at her, tearing at each patch of skin I could reach apart. I saw the room light up and the floor shock me. As I tumbled to the floor, I saw them walk in and felt them hold me down. As An Adult (Currently 25 years old) I know wake up on a cold floor and is served cooked worms which I really don't like as much, but I learn to adjust because they take me outside for two hours when I'm behaving. So, for now, all is good... Category:Supernatural Category:OC Category:Experiment Category:Female Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Killer Category:Adult Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic